


Доброй ночи, Никто!

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Стихи [14]
Category: The War of the Flowers (Novel)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta





	Доброй ночи, Никто!

Доброй ночи, Никто, трубадур тишины,  
Исполнитель безумного джаза Весны!  
Перкуссия дождя, нерв девятой струны  
Ждут тебя под прожектором пьяной луны.

Будет день - будет пища на пять медяков,  
Магазин по продаже цветочных горшков,  
Ресторанная сцена, вечерний провал.  
Что ты плачешь, Никто? Неужели устал?

Сизой ночью в Нигде, на задворках времён  
Парки молча сплетут удивительный сон,  
Где за подвиг на царство венчают тебя, -  
Только сон перебьёт перкуссия дождя...

Снова день, снова пища: где хлеб, там и соль.  
Улыбайся и пой, о, эльфийский король,  
Добрый пастырь гармоний, спаситель миров.  
Добрых суток, властитель цветочных горшков!


End file.
